leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Axovi/Lutlut - The Earth Giant
Lutlut is a melee ranged fighter with high base stats and levelling with low mobility and mana pool. None of his abilities scale so he will mainly be built as a tank or tanky dps. Lutlut is very non-item dependant and extremely tanky even without items (like Nunu). However he has no sustain and very little ability to farm. Because of the fact he needs little gold, will be most suited to a support/jungling role although could be played in the top lane. Lutlut is similar to Volibear and Darius in that they all deal large amounts of damage for tanks, but building damage on them is not as effective as tanky items. Lutlut is incredibly hard to win against 1v1 throughout the entire game however, unlike most bruisers, is not impossible to escape from. Ability Details. Lutluts passive is what makes him the non-perfect tank. He is undesirable to hit even if he is the only one in range. It is similar to Kassadins passive in that it reduced damage. His q is an Aoe released from his centre than slows attack speed and movement speed. It has a high mana cost and a long cooldown. He is slowed by this himself so his only escape mechanic also hinders him. Although worth using against anybody but Olaf and Yi. His W means his passive isn't completely useless if nobody is hitting him. And the active side of his ability basically means he actually does some damage pre-6 and that other bruisers, although do 50% damage to him, don't out-damage him easily. His E is a line skill shot similar to Lux Lazor in how its delay work. This is what makes him a decent support. A 2 second cc at level 9 that is very hard to miss, and sets you up to get in range for you Q. His R is a monster ultimate. Makes him deal insane amounts of damage, because everybody released always does insane amounts of damage. R costs a lot of health, and there is nothing you can do about it costing a lot of health. However this is the skill that makes not a push-over. You will out damage most tops in a 1v1 with this skill. However, the flip side if that if they decide they don't want to fight you any more. There is nothing you can do about it. If you get stunned when this ability is on, if can cost you a huge chunk of your hp. Abilities Lutlut releases a large pool of mud from his body that slows the movement speed and attack speed of all nearby enemies. The pool lasts 6 seconds and enemies are slowed as long as they are in the pool and for 1 second once they are out of it. The attack speed debuff acts similarly. This spell also slows Lutlut for half of the amount. |description2 = Additionally, whilst in the range of the pool, Lutlut's passive Muddy Pulp's damage reduction is doubled. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=15 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=750 }} Lutlut's autoattacks will apply Muddy Pulp. |leveling = |description2 = Lutluts autoattacks will deal additional magic damage. |leveling2 = |cooldown=14 |cost= 5 mana per attack |costtype=Mana }} Lutlut stomps the ground, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies after a short delay knocking up all enemies in a line infront of him. |leveling = 700 |cooldown=7 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} Lutlut hardens his body, loosing his passive buff and ability to cast spells, as well as messy fighter, but gaining ridiculous attack damage and 50% cc reduction at the cost of his own health. His movement speed and attack speed is slowed by 30% whilst this skill is active. |leveling = |cost=5% of Max Hp per second |cooldown=0.5 }} Category:Custom champions